The Genomics and Epigenomics Shared Resource (GESR) provides various services including microarray analysis, DNA sequencing, fragment analysis, pyrosequencing, and real-time-polymerase chain reaction (RTPCR) for gene expression and genotyping studies. It also houses user-operated specialized instrumentations for which the shared resource personnel provide technical support and training. The shared resource began in 1984 and has been a CCSG funded facility since 1989. Until recently, this shared resource was called Macromolecular Analysis Shared Resource and provided users with microarray, DNA sequencing, and molecular modeling services as well as several user operated instruments. In 2008, in line with the advances in the field of cancer research and the need for additional genomics and epigenomics services, several instruments that were previously housed in the Carcinogenesis, Biomarkers, and Epidemiology Program were added to the shared resource. The name of the shared resource was also changed to Genomics and Epigenomics to reflect the new direction and services provided. The molecular modeling service was transferred to the more appropriate Drug Discovery Initiative led by Milton Brown, MD, PhD. The objective of GESR is to provide investigators with a wide range of services including: microarray experimental design, array processing, and data analysis; capillary-based fluorescent DNA sequencing and analysis; pyrosequencing DNA analysis for methylation; real-time polymerase chain reaction for genotyping and gene expression analysis; high throughput SNP genotyping; high throughput DNA methylation analysis; next generation sequencing applications (expected in 2009); fluorescence time resolve and fluorescence polarization techniques often used in screening anti-cancer compounds; training and technical support for instruments such as densitometer, bioanalyzer, plate readers, and spectrophotometers. In 2008, the shared resource provided services to 29 investigators from six programs. All but one of these investigators are funded through peer-reviewed grants. Drs. Ressom and Marian are the Directors of the shared resource. Dr. Ressom has been co-directing this shared resource since 2004. He directs the day-to-day operations of the shared resource and provides expertise and tools for analysis and management of genomics and epigenomics data. He facilitates active interactions between Lombardi biostatisticians/bioinformaticians and users to ensure appropriate experimental design, data management and statistical analysis. Dr. Marian has extensive training and experience in molecular genetics and molecular epidemiology. He is in charge of DNA sequencing, RT-PCR applications, genotyping, DNA methylation analyses, and next generation sequencing services. He supervises the day-today activities related to the above mentioned services as well as assisting Lombardi investigators with experimental and assay design.